Avejettom's K-on recreation
This is a fan recreation of K-on! By Avejettom. My full idea for a K-on! remake. I got quite the mixed reception on my original post, so I decided to elaborate my idea. First of all, K-on! Wouldn't be about a light music club. It would be 4 girls at any given time but the last part (Azusa replaces Mugi after the first year, Jun & Ui replaces Ritsu & Mio after the 2nd year and Sumire + Nao replaces Yui after the 3rd year) and it would just exist for girls to have... fun. First year: Yui, Mugi, Ritsu & Mio. It's rather lighthearted but it has one deep story with Satoshi, Ritsu's brother, being bullied on his school. It ends up with the 4 girls solving it and Mio + Ritsu grows feelings for each other, this happens because Mio was forced to the ground by one of the bullies, but Ritsu defended her. In the "filler" episodes we're hinted towards that: 1. Mugi does smoke normal fag's and 2. Ui is inlove with her sister. Second year: Mugi leaves the group because she's going to be home tutored. Ritsu & Mio are now officially dating and everything is going smoothly. Azusa joins. Azusa and Yui starts to have a relationship together, this happened when they went to a party, got hammered, got drunk & slept over at Yui's place. After they officially started dating, however, shit hits the fan. Nodoka-chan(picture) was kidnapped, raped and killed by the mafia. Naturally, the group doesn't take this well. They enter a very, very depressed state of mind. When this happens, Mugi shows up with Sumire. She speaks with them and gives them drugs to help calm their mind. While they take drugs, there's alot of emotional stress, Mio is kicked out of her home and moves in to Ritsu, her parents having disowned her. Ritsu's parents are ignorant and who knows what Yui's parents are like. Azusa's parents catches wind of what happens and stops it. When they leave the drug atmosphere, the 2nd year is over. Third year: Ritsu's parents are moving out of the town in order to get a fresh start after the second year, and as such both Ritsu and Mio leaves the K-on! club. Jun & Ui replaces them. At the new K-on club, there's a dark atmosphere. But they decide to pull through regardless. After a serious overhaul, Yui and Azusa are back to their usual self, of course, they're not as happy as they would be and they're slower than what one would expect. Jun & Ui quickly finds a home in the club, Jun has a boyfriend from before, and Ui is trying to get in between Azusa & Yui. Around midway they learn that Mio's parents are trying to get back Mio, having regretted their actions. The plot for the 3rd year is to stop them as the real reason they want Mio back is to kill her, so that her name may not bring shame upon their family. It ends with Mio's parents getting killed with Ritsu's little brother in an accident. Dark theme once again, last time we get to see Ritsu & Mio before the last part is when Ritsu cries in Mio's hands over the death of Satoshi. Yui and Azusa is reaffirmed once more how fragile life is, and slowly yet surely start to fall down the road of insanity. Their only reason for living is each other. Meanwhile, we find out that Jun's parents are more than a little unstable, and Ui + Jun must deal with this their own way. This ends without bloodshed, however, as they use Jun as a chip and makes her parents rape her, record it and gives the recording to the police, originally they were going to flee the second they had enough evidence, never turning it into a rape, but Jun's parents made this an impossible feat. At the end of this, Jun breaks up with her boyfriend and turns to Ui, making an artificial relationship with Ui, Ui uses this relationship to get closer to her sister, however, suggesting foursomes is a daily thing at their dinner table at this point! Oh my! Fourth year: Yui leaves school. She becomes a N.E.E.T, Ui, in her artificial relationship with Jun, starts to slowly realize that Yui is just not going to take her. She turns to alcohol, and drinks more often than not. Even at school it's not alien for her to consume alcohol, but she does it in secret. Azusa & Yui is still going out, The K-on! Club is as lively as ever, however, with Nao and Sumire replacing Yui. Sumire is quickly revealed to be the adoptive sister of Mugi, and Jun + Ui teases her about this. Azusa is hardly attending school at this point, usually staying at home or at Yui's, having sex with her or drinking alcohol in order to drown her sorrows. About midway through the fourth year, Ui snaps and kills herself. Next to herself is her note to Yui saying: "I can't live in a world where you're not my own, sis. Im sorry, but I love you too much. - Ui" Yui, filled with guilt, starts to cut herself in order to release herself from the depressing thought that she, indirectly, killed her own sister. One night, she asks Azusa: "Could... could you live in a world where I do not live?", Azusa replied: "If it wasn't for you, I would have killed myself.". From that point on, they get the idea to take a double suicide. Meanwhile, at the K-on! club, Jun is in shock. Nao is helping her recover, however. And Jun quickly starts to grow feelings for her. Sumire is nowhere to be seen. Yui & Azusa does the double suicide. Lying naked next to each other in Yui's bed, they each swallowed a pill. The series then jumps 10 years ahead in time, where you see Ritsu & Mio enjoying the afternoon weather. They're talking about their High School life, and next to them is a tablet with multiple pictures: A picture of Mugi and Sumire in Amsterdam, both wearing a ring. The picture of Azusa & Yui's graveyard, they shared it, as they wanted and last but not least, a picture of Jun & Nao, married.